Sealnado
Tornado= |spawnCode = "twister" |health = 3000 |damage = 75 (Melee), 250 (AoE) |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 6 (Melee), 15 (AoE), 30 (AoE against player) |walkSpeed = 5 (Calm), 8 (Angry) |runSpeed = 13 |specialAbility = AoE attacks, and can travel both on land and in the sea. }} |-| Seal= ×4 (if killed), ×1 (either killed or spared) |spawnCode = "twister_seal" |health = 10 |damage = |attackPeriod = |attackRange = |walkSpeed = |runSpeed = }} Sealnado, also known as the Twister, is a Boss Monster introduced in Shipwrecked DLC. It spawns during the Hurricane Season. It cannot be put to sleep with a Pan Flute, and is immune to fire. Before it's arrival, wind noises will be heard, and the characters will quote about an incoming Giant. However, the wind noises can be hard to identify during Strong Winds, making the character quotes the only way to detect Sealnado's approach, therefore Characters that cannot speak are at a disadvantage. Killing the boss in the Tornado form will drop Turbine Blades. When killed in tornado form, Sealnado changes into the Seal form. Seal The Seal is a passive mob, and poses no threat to the player. Killing the seal form will drop 4 Meats and a Magic Seal, and adds 50 points of naughtiness which immediately spawns Krampus. If the player refuses to kill the Sealnado in its seal form, it will disappear once the player leaves the approximate vicinity of the seal. When it disappears, it will leave behind a Magic Seal. This choice allows obtaining the Magic Seal without having to face Krampus, however, the Meat reward will be unobtainable. As with any other Mob, the naughtiness only applies when the player directly makes the killing blow, therefore the seal can be killed with help of other Mobs (which may eat Meats), fire (which will cause cooked Meats to drop instead), or Poison (which will cause Meats to be stale) to avoid Krampus while still getting the Meat. Strategy None of Sealnado's attacks can damage structures so this mob can be very safely fought near the player's base. When attacked or when the player gets too close to the Sealnado, it will become aggressive. It will attempt to hit the player with a punch attack, when in range it will create a large twister AoE attack around him, suck up the player, cause 250 damage, drains the player's sanity by 33 and remove a couple of items from their inventory then throw them away. It will also absorb nearby items inside the twister and spit them out. If one fights a Sealnado in the Ocean, its twister will instead first make some waves facing Sealnado. Then shoots away Big Waves all around him. When the character gets too close to the Sealnado, they will lose Sanity. The basic strategy is to hit the Sealnado twice and run back. When the Sealnado performs the AoE attack, the player has about 5 seconds to get away. A safe distance includes the Sealnado off of the screen plus slightly more. The Sealnado AoE attack is done as one of the first couple attacks during encounter. After a couple of normal hits, the Sealnado will make a loud wind sound prior to attacking, chase down the player, do 2-3 more punches, and then the Sealnado will do the AoE attack. Ranged weapons like for Harpoon and Boomerang, for example, can be used, but they will be absorbed too. For fighting the Sealnado in Tornado form using melee weapons, it is recommended to use a Cutlass Supreme and at least a Log Suit. When defeated it will turn into the Seal form, which can be killed easily. When killed in the seal form, it will immediately spawn Krampus. Tips * Luring Sealnado into a few Dragoon Dens during daytime can easily kill it. * The player can stand behind stationary objects when Sealnado starts the tornado and will not be sucked in or take damage. Bugs * If attempting to craft something while caught inside the Sealnado, the character will disappear, and the player will be unable to move, nor will they be able to interact with their inventory or the environment. Trivia * The Sealnado attacks can remove equipped weapons but not armor. * The Sealnado is the only giant that is not a mix of 2 living creatures. * The Sealnado is a reference to the movie "Sharknado". Gallery Sealnado Final Form.png|Seal form Schermafbeelding 2016-02-05 om 19.15.19.png|Tornado form. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-05 om 19.23.35.png|Dizzy Sealnado after it's been killed in tornado form. References Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ocean Category:Periodic Threat Category:Area of Effect